Reincarnation
by Daughters of A Blade
Summary: What if on a whim, a soul could go to another person, bringing abilities and memories of the past? Meet Ryu Egin, he has some explaining to do now. *crappy summary is crappy*


**Hey guys, Syn-chan here! I got inspired by the songs "Mr. Pond" and "Regenerate" by Chameleon Circuit, and "On My Own" by Three Days Grace. This is more of an AU (well I don't write a lot of these), but there are characters that are similar to the AnE characters, but expect somethings to be different. If some elements of the story are a bit weird, I'll say this now; This is an reincarnation story, so our heroes won't be the same. **

**And I realized, I get to kill off the characters **noooooo

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I don't own AnE, my name isn't Kazue Kato, and I own jack shit honestly, except the laptop I'm writing this on.**

**This also takes place after the fight against Satan (anime), so Yukio has some demonic features like Rin.**

"Hi" = Talking/Narrative

_'Hi.' _= Thoughts

_Hi/"Hi." _= Dreams/Flashbacks/Past Memories

**"Hi." **= Other/Japanese

**_"Hi."_ **= Demon

**Some characters might be OOC, be warned!**

* * *

There is a legend, if you do a good deed before death, you'll be reincarnated. Some people have glimpses of their past lives memories, claim to know a decreased person, or having deja vu moments around someone. Most demons are not affected by this, but if they are not purely demon, they will be effected.

Shiemi gently nudged Rin's arm, trying to get him to pay attention to the lesson Yukio was teaching. After class, she waited for the two quietly, rocking on the back and front on her heels. "Yuki, Rin, I was wondering about where you were born." She asked, tilting her head to the side. Yukio scratched the back of his head. "You see, we were born in a cave, the same place our mother died." Rin looked at his twin, then at the floor. "Anyways, we have a mission that requires the original 6 ex-wires." Rin looked at Shiemi and Yukio, a smile replaced the frown on his face. "Really?! I'll go tell Suguro, Shima, Koneko!" Yukio nodded "And I'll tell Izumo." Shiemi nodded. They had all gathered at about 7 p.m. and discussed over the mission. The ex-wires got ready to get these mission over with.

A few hours after they departed to go on the mission, most of them couldn't stand up, two were down for the count. "Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed, holding her close. Yukio held his side, trying to suppress the bleeding. Her bright blue eyes dulled over, as she fell limp. Izumo was the other person down, her demon blood couldn't help her. Their mission was to take down a demon girl reeking havoc. But they underestimated the demon girl. **_"Is this honestly your_ best?"** She licked the blood from fingers, smiling psychotically. "Why are you doing this?" Ryuuji yelled hoarsely. **_"Because I was mistreated by humans, honestly you fucking idiots. I WAS like you, along with my brother and his master."_ **She ran up to him, sharpened claws slice Ryuuji's neck. "Bon!" Both Shima and Konekomaru shouted. With most of their friends gone and dead to the world, the twins took the hilt of Kurikara and ran up to the demon girl. "BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Rin shouted, impaling her stomach. Yukio sat down and put his head in his hands, while Rin had yet to sheath Kurikara. "Rin?" Yukio looked over at his older brother.  
"I'm sorry Yukio." He smiled "If you can, take Kurikara back to the Academy." Rin pointed the blade near his stomach. "Rin, no!" Yukio had stood back up, but was too late. Rin had impaled himself and fell down, the blade falling from his hand. "Nii-san..." Yukio bit back a scream. He walked over to his brother's body and took Kurikara, sheathing it. The walk back to True Cross felt as if it was dreadful and miserable. Yukio put the sword back in it's bag, placed it near Rin's bed and took his nail across his neck, slitting it. He fell down to the ground with a thump. "Now, now, you didn't have to die Yukio." A man with purple hair came in and took Yukio with him. "Mephisto, can I help?" A small green hamster squeaked. "Not at the moment Amaimon, since they took their own fate into their own hands, something shall happen." Mephisto nodded.

* * *

~30 years later~

Twins had been born, though they didn't look like twins. Their mother, Mizuki, didn't care. She loved her babies equally, until she was informed one had a blue glow radiating off him. "Mizuki, I'll raise the one in blue if you want." A sweet voice entered the room. "Yuriko?" Yuriko was a short, but lean woman. Her hair was black and blue eyes could be seen clearly. She had two moles under her right eye and one under the left side of her mouth. The child that radiated blue had dark brown hair with a blue tint with blue eyes. He had two mole perfectly horizontal under his left eye and one under the right side of his mouth. The one being held by Mizuki had dark brown hair with turquoise eyes. His two moles were opposite of each other under his eyes, and one under the left side of his mouth. She nodded. "I have this." Yuriko held up a red bag and a sealing paper, chanting a sealing spell. The blue on the blue faded and Yuriko picked him up. "Is it alright?" Mizuki nodded. "I'll name this one, Ryu." Mizuki looked at the other twin. "He'll be Yasahiro." They both nodded. "I trust you Yuriko, just don't let him get hurt." Yuriko nodded. "I won't, I promise." Mizuki signed the name registration and the paper to hand Ryu over to Yuriko. "Alright, tough guy, let's go home so you can meet your new family." Yuriko whispered.

* * *

** .THING**

**I finished this since I have nothing better to do!  
**

**Also, 1,000+ words!**

**~Syn-chan**


End file.
